Part of eachother
by Moon man norman
Summary: When one of the green alines "master plans" fails and ends up feused with one he meant to kill, things get a littel difficult for the two arh-Nemesis to get reid of one another. . . . Disclamer:I don't own invader zim, the concept of him and Fun fuseing was not my idea. this is only a interpretation of what would happen and how it happened.


The teen looked at the mirror, disgusted and amazed at what was on his face, or, what his face had become. His left eye wasn't his, it was that stupid aliens, Instead of his amber brown eyes that he usually saw the world through, it was a vibrant magenta orbe in his eye socket,pale lime green skin around it that looked as it it ere spated paint on his pasty mexican skin.

"Ewwwww" he breathed at his face ,without knowing why. A part of him knew exactly what was going on.

"I am the dib" his throat growled at the mirror. The teen widened his eyes and gasped at his own words.

"ZIM?!?" he yelled at the mirror. "H-How did you get IN me?" he asked, realizing that antenna had flew up in surprise from the top of his head, wear his black hair existed. The teen snapped his head to look to the left, as if someone was standing at his side.

"SILENCE DIB-STINK!" he yelled back at himself in a more high pitched tone, "SOMETHING WENT WRONG WITH ONE OF MY AMAZING PLANS!" he yelled at the human side of his face.

"Then it wasn't that amazing was it!?" the teen retorted back, the human side of his face snapping to the right.

"SILENCE YOU ERTH SMELLY FOOL!" he shrieked at the mirror, glaring at himself. His hands clenched on the sieds of the bathroom sink in frustration.

"GET out of my BODY!" the teen shouted at his reflection.

"DIB!" a voice thundered as a purple haired girl slammed open the bathroom door. "Why the hell-" was what she said before he realised what she was looking at.

"Scary G-Gaz sister!" the being yelped in fright at the sudden entry of dibs sister.

Gaz stood there in her usual attire. A black dress with fancy lacing on her arms that climbed up to her elbow. Fingerless gloves and black painted fingernails that held a game slave in on hand and the doorknob with the other.

"What the fuck-, who the hell are you?" Gaz asked in a more than intimidating tone that wasn't quite a growl. "What are you?" she whispered to herself.

"Its me gaz! Dib! Your brother!?" he said, the antenna in his hair lowering a little as gaz gave him a sceptical look.

"You've been an alien this whole time?' she asked, raising a brow at the thought.

"HA!" the boy laughed at Gaz's assumption. "Dib wouldn't last a day! No- a second as any other species other than the worm he is!" he gloated.

"I could!" the teen yelled at himself.

"Your huge stinky earth monkey head wouldn't be able to!" he shouted back at himself in a laugh.

"MY HEAD ISN'T BIG!" he screamed as he turned to the mirror and glared at the foreign part of his face.

"SHUT UP!" Gaz yelled. "Uhg, I think I understand what happened and I don't like it, you guys are louder than pigs in a pit!" she growled.

The teen had shriveled at gaz's words.

"You stop yelling at yourself or i'm shoving you in the rain!" she growled as the sky thundered, as if on cue before she spun around and walked out into the hallway and down to her room. The being stood there for a moment.

"I have to show my dad…" he whispered to himself.

"WHAT?!?" he yolwed at the sentence that had just came out of their mouth. "NO YOU ARE NOT! DIB, I AM IN CONTROL!" he hissed at himself.

"No your not, this is my body!" the teen told himself as he ran out the door, smacking his head facr firts on the wall of the hallway and falling on his back.

"Ha!" he laughed at himself for his stupidity. "I have control, you stupid earth smelly" he hissed , flecing his hands as hif he wer a cat with claws. Their back was arched, dib looked behind himself to see zim's PAK on his back. He immediately sat up to see if he saw it right. There on his back was a shiny metal egg thing with 3 pink spots on it. It explained why zim could control him, somewhat, but it didn't give a reason why half his face was alien.

The teen-aline thing stood up shaky legs, using the wall as support. Its muscles tens, unknowing of its own moves as it reluctantly walked down the hallway and made it to the stairs.

"What are you doing dib-thing?" he hissed at himself as he stood at the top of the stairs. He didn't answer himself.

"Do not ignore me, dib. I am the superior mind here." He growled dangerously at the other conciseness in the monstrosity that once was human.

"Shut up-"

"Is dib really that crazy?" an unfamiliar voice asked, cutting the teen off his sentence, their antenna perking up to listen to the unidentified voice.

"I am afraid so" he hered Dibs dad say with a sigh. "Every time I see him, he's rambling on about his foreign friend, zim i think his name was, on how he's some alien and that will take over the world"

"But it's true!" he couldn't help but shout as he tried to run down the stairs, stumbling over his feet in attempts to stop himself in doing so and fumbled down the stairs. At the bottom he laid there on the floor face first in the living room carpet, in awkward silence.

"Son? Are you hurt?" Dibs father asked, with a concerned look on his face, holding a cup of coffee at the table.

"I-im fine" he moaned as he tried to lift himself off the carpet. Suddenly he spun around and dashed to the closest human. Which was a mexican boy with disturbing bright blue eyes. The teen was just as shocked as everyone else to see 4 sharp spider legs emerge from his PAK on his back and point them at the human.

"Z-ZIm! What are you d-"

"SILENCE FILTHY DIRT EARTH SMELL!" he yelled over himself as he grabbed the boy had twisted his arms behind its back, the sharp end of one of the PAK legs held dangerously against the blue eyed boys throat. The alien-human monster thing then glared at the 2 other humans in the room.

"DO NOT MOVE OR AM TO SPATTER HIS ORGANS ALL OVER THIS FLOOR!" he hissed, his face instantly changing from a dangerous glare to a hopeless, shocked look like every other person in the room.

"NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!" the teen yelled, attempting to let go of the blue eyed kids hands behind his back, but all he managed to do was loosened his grip.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed insanely at his own body's febil attempts to let go of the human. "DIB! I am ZIM, you can't control your body, it IS MINE KNOW!" he shouted at himself in a mad smile. Before dib could retort a comment back, they were kicked from behind, causing them to fall frontwards landing on top the blue eyed boy, behind the couch. A sudden presser clamped on to his back with a foot.

"I told you to be QUITE" Gaz hissed,fear and shock hitting the beings face. They looked behind himself to see a louming Gaz, her steel-toed boot on his PAK. "Dib" she hissed as she pressed harder into his back, her tone of voice ran shivers down his spine. "I don't know how the FUCK you fused with zim or whatever. But if you don't be QUIET, in going to split you guys apart slowly and painfully"

"HA!" he gave a nervous laugh, "Like you could do that!" he retorted back.

"ZIM, you IDIOT-" was what dib manage to say before his sister grabbed them by the spider looking legs and dragged them to the front door.

"WAIT!" the being yelled in senc with itself, both the voices mingled in with each other. Gaz didn't seem to hear there plea as she threw them in the pattering rain outside.

"I'm not letting you in till you can figure out how to shut up!" she hissed as she slammed the door on the monstrosity.

"I dont have my disguise!" It yelled before the rain hit it on the face, their green skin burning like acid around their eye. It screamed in pain as it did so,PAK legs retreating, as the being shriveled in the grass. Attempting to shield itself from the poison falling from the sky, it pulled his trench coat over their head, muttering curses to itself.


End file.
